


Safe In Your Arms

by Crescent_Qrown



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Qrown/pseuds/Crescent_Qrown
Summary: Take place during volume 3, chapter 12, before Ruby went to Haven with her new team RNJR.





	

With a yawn, Ruby woke up from her deep sleep, finding her way to the bathroom. The cold water awoken her almost immediately, left her staring in the mirror at the reflection of a girl with puffy eyes, red from crying. 

Ruby took a walk to the front yard after that, hoping some fresh air would clear her head. 

Pyrrha, Penny, Weiss, Blake, Yang… those names kept circling in the back of her mind, devastated Ruby even more until she could barely stand, trembling over the death and separation of her dear friends. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” A rough voice came out from behind, and Ruby quickly wiped her tears away before turning around. Qrow was standing there, looking more tired than usual, but his gaze was still fixated on her. 

Ruby felt her body loosened up as she walked toward him; his presence always calmed her down, making her feel safe, and right now it was no different. 

Swiftly, Qrow pulled the little girl into his arms, encircled her with his intoxicating scent that surprisingly to Ruby, didn’t smell like alcohol anymore. She guessed he cleaned up well for her, and she appreciated that. 

“Couldn’t sleep. How about you uncle Qrow, I bet you’re pretty tired after all that has happened. You should get some rest too.” Ruby’s voice came out more hoarse and trembling than she had expected, so she prayed that he wouldn’t notice. 

“Nonsense,” he took a knee and looked into her pale face, wondering why her beauty is more illuminated under the moonlight even when she is in this state, “I’m here for you, always.”

And with that, her strong façade was broken, and soon Ruby found herself sobbing uncontrollably in Qrow’s warm chest. 

He held her, silently, but his arms strongly support all of her weight. Knowing he was helpless to stop the tears of the girl he loves so dearly made Qrow even more frustrated than when he got the news Ozpin was no where to be found after the tower of Beacon has fallen. 

So he did the only thing he could, holding her strongly while the little girl sobbed her sorrow away and passed out out of exhaustion in his arms. 

Qrow easily carried her back to her bed, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, whispering quietly, “I love you, Ruby Rose.”


End file.
